Gladiator
|-| Intro= Gladiator belongs to me! Please do not use or edit without my permission!! Coding also by me! |-| Gladiator= Appearance Structure ''' Gladiator has a buff and intimidating SkyWing build, but his scales are tightly knitted like a LightWing’s. His wings are larger than normal, and the underside of his wing webs have mirror scales scattered about. His back spikes are like a SkyWing’s, but they are longer and follow the spike pattern of a LightWing. They travel from the head, down his neck, and stop at the base of his wings. They then start again at the base of his tail and travel to the tip of it. Gladiator also has the crown of spikes on his head that is the signature feature of LightWings. His crown has long sharp spikes, but they are curved like a ram’s horns. His horns are also curved, but not as much. His face is very handsome, but he does have a scar that cuts through his right eye. '''Colors Gladiator’s main scales are a light crimson red with large patches of pastel orange spread about. His horns, claws, and spikes are a dark reddish black, and his eyes are sapphire blue. His underbelly and wing webs are a gradient of pastel red and orange that get gradually darker towards his tail and wing tips. He also has a tiger stripe pattern on his neck, back arms, legs, wing arms, and tail, and they are light black in color. Accessories Gladiator has an earring that is golden and in the shape of the sun on his left ear. He also has a backpack filled to the brim with medical supplies. Its basically a hospital in a bag. It’s white with tiny red medical crosses all over it. There’re three big compartments, and four smaller compartments on the sides. None of the compartments are ever open, unless he’s doing work. Personality Gladiator looks mean and scary, but he’s actually really nice. He’s kind and gentle, and he cares a lot about others. He is very pashonet about his job and works really hard, and he absolutely hates violence. He will break up any fights he sees, and try to help whoever’s fighting come to an agreement without hurting each other. He believes everyone is a good dragon until they prove otherwise, and he will forever believe that bad dragons can change if they choose to. Gladiator also loves to travel and meet new dragons, and help out wherever he can. Dragonets are his favorite patients, because they are so full of energy and life. They make him smile with their stories of adventures and dreams. Elderly dragons also have a soft spot in his heart. They know what has happened in the past, and what life was like back then. They’ve survived so much, and are a huge inspiration to Gladiator. He also loves Savangers and their little societies. They are so small, yet so smart. Gladiator wants one as a pet, but hasn’t found the right one yet. When hanging out with friends, Gladiator is funny, fun, energetic, and responsible. He always pays for anything his friends and him buy, and he always helps anyone who’s had a rough night get home safely. He will occasionally do something stupid WIP Abilities and Skills Fire breath: Gladiator has fire breath like a normal SkyWing, but it’s weaker. Mirror scales: Gladiator has mirror scales on the underside of his wing. They are like shards of glass. He uses them to help him get out of danger or to reflect light on a wound he is working on. Medical training: Gladiator has advanced medical training that makes him a walking hospital. He knows how to treat every know illness and injury, and when a new one is discovered he has a rough idea of how it might be treated. Background Gladiator was born and raised in the Sky Kingdom. His father (SkyWing) was a high ranking soldier named Falcon, and his mother (LightWing) was a gardener but is now a vendor for a LightWing market place. Her name is Diana. Gladiator for the most part had a good childhood. He went to a great school and became a popular jock. He had a girlfriend named Sky, and he got great grades. WIP |-| Relationships= Cap Gladiator has met Cap a few times. They both travel a lot, so they were bound to bump into each other at some point. Gladiator likes Cap, and the stories he has about his adventures. The main thing that interests Gladiator, is that Cap is a SeaWing. He’s seen very few SeaWings, and he really wants to study them. He can’t though do to the fact that he’s a hybrid of tribes that the SeaWings highly dislike, and he can’t breath and swim underwater. He hopes to run into Cap more often so he can learn more about SeaWings. Name Name Name |-| Reference and Gallery= Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SkyWings Category:LightWings Category:Occupation (Healer) Category:Content (JellybeanDragon67) Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress Category:LGBT+